


Friday Night

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: The Dovers enjoy their usual Friday night ritual.
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Kudos: 82





	Friday Night

Uncle’s cock looks so good as Mommy and Lacey lick and suck it together. They kiss each other around him and take turns swallowing him down. As Peter slams into Mommy’s dripping wet pussy, his hands tight at her thick hips, he almost wishes he could help but the sight of them just makes him harder. He also just loves the way Mommy’s plush ass bounces with each thrust, how her tight walls keep him nice and snug inside. He fits so well and knowing part of the slide is from Uncle’s cum, it just makes him hotter.

Next to him, Daddy’s fucking deep into Lacey’s tight ass as he fingers her cunt. Peter knows just how good it feels because he was there a few minutes ago. The three of them have been trading Mommy and Lacey’s holes all morning and as Peter presses a few fingers into Mommy’s asshole, he feels the slickness of Daddy’s cum still filling her. She moans as he fingers her in time with his thrusts.

Uncle grabs tight handfuls of Mommy’s hair and stars fucking her face while Lacey watches, lips parted with want. As Mommy’s pussy squeezes him tighter, Peter throws his full weight into fucking her, slamming into her as Uncle fills her throat with his throbbing rod. Seeing Mommy spitted on their cocks drags a moan from his throat. It’s so hot Peter can barely stand it and then he’s cumming deep inside her snatch.

One big hand goes to Lacey’s shoulders as Daddy shoves her face against the sheets and really goes at her ass. He fucks her so hard her body bounces half a foot forward before he jerks her back into the next thrust. His thick cock stretches her hole so much wider than Peter can and it makes him lick his lips in anticipation of feeling it inside him. Surely it’ll happen soon.

In front of Mommy, Peter hears Uncle grunt as he shoots down her throat, finally letting her go and recover. Mommy just pulls herself off Peter and turns around to engulf him instead. As mommy swallows him to the root, Peter can only moan and hold on. Her mouth is so hot and wet on him and all he wants to do is keep fucking her forever. The skill she has at sucking down cocks is a real testament to her dedication in the arts of fucking. His respect for her only grows with each bob of her head.

He hears a quiet sound of dismay before big hands grab his hips and then he feels Daddy’s huge rod against his tight hole. Before Peter can think of protesting, not that he ever would, Daddy’s sliding inside him on the slickness of Uncle’s morning load to immediately start pounding him. Caught between his parents, Peter holds onto Daddy’s hip and Mommy’s hair as he moves between them, bouncing off Daddy’s cock only to fuck deeper into Mommy’s mouth.

Uncle flips Lacey onto her back and immediately slides into her needy little pussy. He doesn’t hold back as he uses her hole for his pleasure, leaning over her to ram deep with every pass. Lacey’s voice raises in pitch as Uncle slams into her sweet spot over and over, the same way Daddy is for Peter. Her eyes are wide and vacant with pleasure , especially when Uncle starts teasing her swollen clit. Peter wonders how tight she feels around Uncle, knows how much she must be clenching with every rub of Uncle’s thumb.

Mommy’s lips slide off him with a loud pop and Daddy shoves Peter down onto his hands and knees. As Mommy sits up in front of him, Peter doesn’t have to be told before he’s diving in to lick her pussy clean. She tastes so good, the mix of her juices with his own spilling out of her. Peter loves the slick feel of her pussy cunny walls on his tongue and the way she grips his hair, grinding his face against her. He goes down onto his stomach so he can wrap his arms around her thighs and keep her right up at his mouth, ass still high and proud to take Daddy’s thick tool.

He feels a mouth slide back onto his cock and chokes as Lacey sucks him nice and hard while Uncle fucks her little hole. The whole family is a tangle of needful limbs, all of them reaching for their peaks. Peter listens to their chorus of moans, the hard slaps of skin on skin, the wet slide of mouths on flesh and holes being filled.

Peter sobs as he shoots down Lacey’s throat and she just keeps sucking him anyway while Daddy continues to pound away at his plush ass. He doesn’t know if there’s anything that feels better than this, caught between the people he loves most. When Daddy grunts and shoots rope after rope of thick cum down his chute, Peter’s nothing but grateful. It feels like cum is filling him up to bursting all the way to his core, hot and comforting to show his father’s love.

Mommy and Daddy gently turn him onto his back as they pull away from him and then Uncle’s spreading his legs wide again to fit between them. Peter’s overfull and over sensitive but he doesn’t care. The sheer joy of Uncle sliding into him to keep the fucking on is too good to pass up on. Lacey straddles his hips, her wet lower lips sliding along his cock before opening up for him. Peter shudders at the dual sensations and eagerly rocks up into her as Uncle slams deep into his hole. Mommy stands at their side and guide’s Lacey’s mouth to her cunt to continue the job Peter had started while Peter reaches around to slide two fingers into Lacey’s stretched asshole. The sound she muffles into Mommy’s pussy is magical.

Reaching over to tilt Peter’s head back, Daddy feeds him inch after inch of his thick, throbbing meat. It fills his mouth and throat so well, better than anything, and Peter gives no resistance as Daddy starts fucking his throat. He eagerly relaxes himself to give Daddy an easy hole, just happy to know he’ll be getting more of Daddy’s precious spunk in his body.

By the time they all can’t go on anymore, Peter and Lacey are covered in cum that drips from all their holes streaks across their skin. They shiver and moan as Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle clean them up with their tongues and then lick and suck them off one more time. Peter’s boneless when Daddy carries him to bed as Uncle brings Lacey. Even after goodnight kisses, Peter stays awake to listen as their parents and uncle start fucking again in the master bedroom. He smiles and lays on his side, stroking his own cock in time with Mommy moans while picturing cocks in both her needy holes.

Just as Peter’s about to cum again, his bed shifts and Lacey craws into it. Wordlessly, she gets under the covers and rests her back against his chest. Peter guides his cock to her used ass to enjoy the tight clench of her hole. Even after he’s fucked a last load into it, he keeps Lacey hugged against him and falls asleep still cradled inside her.

Another Friday night at the Dover home is over.


End file.
